Three Hundred
by Squishy Penguin
Summary: Roxas and bowling mix together as well as oil and water. And frankly, he's pretty pissed about it. [Akuroku][Twoshot]


**Ever since I completed KH II a while ago I've been dying to try my hand at some Akuroku fluff because there simply wasn't enough of it in the game. (That's where fangirls come in!) So during my free period I've been meddling with this fic almost every day. Enjoy! **

--Please note, this is BL so if you don't like then don't read. You have been warned! XD --

**C**reated: _January 19, 2007_ ( 2:17pm)  
**C**ompleted _February 15, 2007_ ( 12:04pm)  
**P**airing(s): Axel/Roxas with hints of Riku/Sora  
**S**tatus: **Twoshot, Incomplete**

Three Hundred

Licking his lips absently, Roxas eyed his looming targets. They stood a fair distance away, a menacing total of ten before him. Many bore the badge of battle: various scratches and scars mingling on the somewhat battered surface.

The old soldiers would not go down easily.

Roxas ran his tongue over his dry lips again, dreading this next encounter. In all the previous time they've clashed, he had never come out the victor. Sometimes he would be able to get in a lucky shot, taking down one or two of the little devils before going down himself. In all the attempts he'd try to strike, the outcome was always no different.

Slowly he approached the target, random booms echoing in the background. Roxas allowed everything to leave his mind, abandoning his psyche to concentrate solely on what lay before him. Bringing his arm back, he thrust his weapon forward and sent his attack whirling at his enemy.

_-thunk-_

"Annndddd yet another gutter ball for Roxas!"

"Shut up," the boy groaned as he returned to his seat, watching as Sora went to take his turn. The brunet was (unfortunately) never up long. When it came to making strikes, Sora held the title of reigning champion.

"It's like we're not even related. I mean, how can Sora be so amazing while I-"

"-suck."

"Gee, thanks Axel," Roxas told his best friend sarcastically. "I was going to say something along the lines of 'average' but-"

The redhead chortled. "'_Average?_' Have you _seen _yourself bowl? A newborn baby would be better than you. I mean, I'm not saying that everyone is supposed to be another Sora**-I'm sure as hell not-**but as for you, well, you just plain _suck_."

"Again, _thanks."_

"My turn now. Sora's as quick as always, it seems," Axel chirped in response, laughing at the glare Roxas sent his way.

"I hope you get a gutter ball."

"But if I get a gutter ball, what would you get below that?"

"Shut up and go bowl," Roxas grumbled, a pale pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Aw, your face is turning red! Is Roxy embarrassed?"

"I told you, go bowl! And don't call me Roxy!"

Axel sighed, irritably running his fingers through wild red hair as his demeanor changed. "Look, we're here with all of our friends. Why can't you just chill out and enjoy yourself? No one really gives a damn that you don't bowl well."

"That's easy for _you_ to say. _You_ bowl almost as well as Sora. You don't know how it's like to get a crappy score every fricken time we go."

"Yeah, but you realize that you're the only one who notices…?"

Roxas snorted. "And this is coming from the one who had just announced to the entire bowling alley that I yet again achieved another gutter ball. _Sure, _nobody remembers it."

"You always have to find something to bitch about, don't you Roxas?" he half joked, finally standing.

"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you and your annoying nicknames."

"That's cold, man."

"Yeah, well, it's the truth."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! You're so fricken' _annoying._ Do you have to get your kicks by picking on me when I'm down?"

Axel's lips tightened, face hardening. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and put up with you while you're PMSing like this. Talk to me when you're Roxas again and not some whiny brat."

"I _am_ Roxas."

"Well, who else would you be? Donald?"

They both jumped, startled at the sight of Sora lounging lazily in Axel's vacant chair. The brunet grinned before jerking his thumb over towards the lanes. "It's your turn, Axel. Did you forget that while you were having your little _lovers'_ quarrel with my brother?"

Sora couldn't help but grin again at Roxas's squeak of outrage and Axel's pale face.

"What, can't take a joke?"

"That's not funny," the redhead hissed, frost tainting his words. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Aw, it's just in good fun."

"It's _not_ funny," he repeated, shoulders stiff as he stalked off towards the lanes.

Sora stretched his arms behind his head, a thoughtful look spreading across his face. "Guess I overdid it a bit."

"Huh?"

The brunet smirked.

"What did you say, Sora?"

"Never mind, Rox. Doesn't matter what I said."

"But—"

"Now, what's up with you and Axel? You two going at it again?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah…"

"So? What'd he do now?"

"Rubbing salt in my festering bowling wound."

"'Festering bowling wound?' Drama queen much?"

The blond glared at his brother. "He was being a prick, okay?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Axel's always like that. That's just who he is."

"That's not—"

"That's not what, true? Rox, you've been best friends with that guy for years. Remember what was the first thing you told me after you met him? 'Cheeky bastard, I think we'll be friends.' You know how you get when you're pissed. Axel knows too." Sora paused, throwing a glance over to where the redhead was waiting for his ball to return. Prickling green eyes flamed in response, landing on Roxas before turning away again.

"What is this? 'Pick on Roxas Day?' Funny, I didn't get the memo."

Sora sighed. "See what I mean? You're irritated because you completely blow at bowling so you've been taking it out on Axel, me, or anyone else who's in the area."

Looking at his silent brother, he said softly, "You know it's the truth."

The blond squirmed uncomfortably at the words.

"Roxas…?"

"…"

"Come on, say something. You've been really touchy lately, more so then usual."

"I have _not_ been touchy."

"Uh huh."

"Have not!"

"Have to."

"Have not!"

"Have to."

"Have not!"

"Fine, you haven't," Sora conceded.

"Hey, don't just give in to shut me up! Sora!" The boy scowled at the indigent way his brother was laughing at him.

"_Sure,_ you haven't been picking at everything a person says. How could I _ever_ think so?" Sora drawled with a sarcastic flair, laughter worming its way up from his lungs.

Roxas grumbled at his mockery at the hands of his flesh and blood.

"Just perk up, okay? Forget about whatever's been bothering you and just have fun, eh?" the brunet finally managed, arms still clutching his sides.

He scowled again, gaze tracing the scuffs on the wooden floor. "That's what Axel was saying before."

"See what I mean? We all have seen how you've been these last couple of weeks and you can't blame us for worrying. Just apologize to Axel, okay? He's not one to hold grudges."

"…I know."

Sora smiled, giving his brother a friendly cuff on the ear. "There's my good boy."

"I'm not puppy!"

"Yep."

"So-ra!" But the brunet was already waving him off, heading over to where Riku was munching on candy. Aquamarine eyes lit up as the boy plopped down beside him and soon Sora was sharing the treat Riku so greedily hoarded.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora had Riku wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it. After all, Riku was never one to share his prized snack so casually (or so eagerly). Nobody got M&M's from Riku, except for his brother.

An aggravated voice bit into his thoughts, "Did you run him off too?"

"…what?"

The redhead sighed irritably. "I _said_ did you and your grouchy self attack another defenseless victim?"

"Axel, you're anything but defenseless. And stop making it sound as if I killed you or something."

Green glares were shot in his direction. "And you've been nothing but _defensive._"

Roxas winced at the blunt statement. "Yeah…I guess I have been."

"Yes. You have."

"I…"

"Did you eat a bad piece of paopu fruit or something?"

Roxas snorted. "Yeah, that's a good one. And just who would I share it with? Olette? Naminè? That'll be like eating it with a sister or something. Believe me, if I ever find a girl to share a paopu with, you'll be the first to know."

It might have been just a trick of his mind, but Roxas thought Axel seemed even more agitated than before.

"You know how I hate how horrible I am at bowling. And everyone else just _loves_ it and is _so _good at it…even you. I don't know, I just…I don't like being the weak one all the time."

"So you take out your anger on me?"

Roxas felt his insides sinking guiltily. "Axel, I…"

"I mean, being a best friend comes with the preordained job of putting up with your crap, I know that. I don't have a lot of patience, never did. But when it comes to you, I mean, what I want to say is...ah hell. I'm messing this up." Axel groaned in frustration.

"The thing is, I knew you were in a bad mood. But I didn't care. I was getting sick of how you've been acting every time we all go bowling and if time wasn't going to snap you out of it, I figured pissing you off might. Stupid, right?

"Look, what I'm trying to say is maybe you should go to Olette or Naminè when something's bothering you. I just seem to end up getting you angrier anyway."

The blue eyed boy stared at his friend in surprise. "Are you…apologizing to me?"

"And what if I am?" The redhead retorted defensively.

"But…why?"

"Geez, Rox. Are you trying to make this harder? I'm not very good at this sort of thing," Axel glanced away and then froze. A pair of warm arms had enclosed themselves around him.

"…Roxy? What are you…?"

Roxas stared into the confused eyes of his friend and awkwardly released him from the impulsive hug.

'_What the hell did I just do? Guys don't go around hugging their friends randomly like that! I just…I don't know…I remember the look on his face when I yelled at him earlier about being annoying. He was hurt. Because of me. And I…have stupid self-moving arms.'_

The blond fidgeted, feeling slightly claustrophobic next to the silent redhead.

'_Speak dummy! He's waiting for you to say something. Say something! Anything! Apologize you dumbass!' _

"Um…yeah. Yeah."

'_Smart! Real smart! Stop using all of the big words in the dictionary and save some for other people!'_

"…Axel, you're an idiot."

'_Greeaaatt, Mr. Valedictorian! Piss him off even more. That'll make things good between you two! You have a brain, albeit a small one, so **use it!**'_

"I would have been pissed at me if I had to put up with me, if that makes any sense," Roxas laughed uneasily. "I'm competitive and I let that take over. Bowling's a stupid sport that I just can't do and I hate that."

'_There you go, so you can speak!' _

The blond fiddled with one of the loose buttons on his black jacket and avoided looking in his best friend's direction. "And I'm…sorry. I'm sorry. For how I treated you earlier."

Axel remained still for a few moments, allowing the words to settle before he broke the embarrassed silence.

"You should be," he grumbled. "When you act like that, it makes me wonder why I put up with you."

"Hey, that's a double edged sword right there."

Axel leaned closer so his orange tic-tac scented breath tickled the other's face.

"Oh really?"

Roxas smirked, practically nose to nose with the redhead. "Yeah."

"If your bowling skills embarrass you that much, why don't you ask for some help?"

The blond smiled, relieved that his apology had been accepted. "Axel, will you help me to work on my embarrassing bowling skills?"

Axel broke into a grin. "You've got it. After all, you know you'd be lost without me."

"I know." The younger boy was startled to find the truth slip from his lips instead of his joking retort. Embarrassed, he glanced down and felt Axel's stunned silence beginning to suffocate him. Apparently it wasn't only himself whom he surprised with his unexpected honestly. _'You dolt, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about! He's your best friend since forever; you've only said the truth.' _

Raising his eyes, he met Axel's penetrating stare driving into his own. The redhead's eyes were bright and clear.

"…Do you mean that?"

He resisted the urge to duck his head down again. Axel's eyes asked for honesty and Roxas found it hard to refuse.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did mean it."

"Roxxxas! It's your turn again!" Naminè's voice broke the bubble surrounding the two. Suddenly very much aware just how close his best friend was (again), the blond jerked his head away hastily. The spots of burning pink that had surfaced on his cheeks were mirrored on Axel's and Roxas suddenly felt very warm. Darting out of his seat, he walked quickly to take his turn.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Why bowling? Just because. XD **

**Part II to come!**


End file.
